1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp meter, and especially relates to a clamp meter with multipoint measurement.
2. Description of Prior Art
A clamp meter is a common electronic measurement apparatus similar to a multimeter. A clamp meter measures current in a conductor (for example, an electric wire) without having to make electrical connection. After a clamp meter has been manufactured, the clamp meter will be calibrated, so that the clamp meter can measure and display the magnitude of the current in a conductor more accurately.
However, there is a shortcoming in the prior art clamp meter, that is the conductor has to be arranged at the middle of the hook part of the prior art clamp meter when a user measures the current in the conductor with the prior art clamp meter (because only the middle of the hook part of the prior art clamp meter had been calibrated). Otherwise, the current in the conductor will not be measured and displayed accurately. It is very inconvenient.